NARUTO: La nueva generacion de Ninjas
by Reiko Inuki
Summary: capitulo 3 aqui ega Nozmi nara !o ninjas de la arena n-n
1. capitlo piloto

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: , la historia data de ochenta años despues de los sccesos ocurridos en narutoy naruto shiipuden, son nuevos personajes y veremos a algunos de los descendientes de losp ersonajes que mas nos han gustado de este anime n.n e incluso habar unos que aun esten vivos muajahahah disfrutenlo jejej**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Capitulo 1:**

**UNA NUEVA GENERACION DE NINJAS**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Era una mañana tranquila en la aldea oculta de la hoja, rápidamente las calles se llenaron de personas, era un día muy ajetreado los locales empezaron a abrir sus puertas a los clientes.

Pero no era un día cualquiera, Ohh no hoy se daría un suceso muy importante en la aldea, ya que era el día que los del último año de la academia ninja pasarían de estudiantes a genins, hoy e darían en la tarde los equipos.

El puesto que era un mini restaurante de ramen ahora era un restaurante muy famoso en la aldea su nombre actual es el ICHIRAKU IMPERIO DE RAMEN la razón de porque tan famoso es porque el 6to Hokage iba muy seguido ahí y van todos las personas sobre todo los ninjas jóvenes que sueñan con ser una leyenda para la aldea.

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN:**

Hay mucha gente pero hay una mesa grande donde hay puros genins sentados:

_Los chicos de alrededor de 12 y 13 años están discutiendo veamos_

_Al parecer son 2 chicos los que están discutiendo:_

_--DESTROYER EL MEJOR RAMEN ES EL DE PUERCO ¡!-- Dice Akinari Juzaburo es un chico de estatura mediana, delgado, piel blanca, ojos de color negro y pelo rojo obscuro._

_--Juzaburo, cuantas veces te lo he dicho el de puerco es bueno pero el ramen combinado es aun mejor que comerlo nada mas de puerco!!—contesta Destroyer Uzumaki (verdadero nombre Dai Uzumaki, le dicen Destroyer porque una vez hizo un jutsu que casi vuela toda la academia x.xU,)Destroyer _es un chico muy parecido a su bisabuelo el 6to Hokage solo que es un poco apiñonado ni tan blanco ni tan moreno .

--Oigan no peleen por algo tan simple -- dice Lee Korime , es un chico tranquilo muy agradable es alto y fuerte de ojos verdosos tirando a marrón , el pelo es corto y rizado es un chico que a pesar de tener una apariencia temible en cuanto a su estatura y musculatura es un chico muy dulce y agradable.

-lo siento pero el hambre me hace reaccionar así- dice Akinari llorando, y rechinándole las tripas

- CREO QUE MI ESTOMAGO SE ESTA DIGIRIENDO ASI MISMO.- dice Destroyer y se tumba e la mesa.

--Comida!!-- chilla Lee

**NOTA: quiero hacer notar un ambiente pesado en cuanto a que los pobres están muriendo se de hambre.**

Destroyer ve a una mesera y le dice

- OYE REIKO!! Por que tarda tanto la orden -- .

La chica se le acerca y les dice a todos

- perdón u.u pero hoy estamos más ocupados que nunca tratare de apurarme. - dice Reiko tratando de calmar a los chicos.

(Reiko es una chica de 11 años es Genin igual que sus compañeros, es muy bajita tiene el pelo corto y tiene unos mechones largos adelante, tiene pelo rubio cenizo y ojos verde agua y es extremadamente blanca.)

-Ya veo , por favor apúrate somos tus amigos nos moriremos de inanición .--dice akinari tratano de contener su bestial hambre.

La chica se va a atender las mesas.

De pronto una chica para animar al grupo les dice

--Oigan cambiemos de tema en lo que esta nuestra comida—dice Dash Kaguya (nombre verdadero Akino Kaguya su nombre significa niña de la flor primaveral, le dicen Dash ya que no le gusta eso de ser una niña débil xd además que es muy veloz lanzando kunais para su edad, es una chica sumamente atractiva de pelo largo negro azuloso peinado con una coleta larga y tiene los ojos de color verde, es una chica tranquila pero ruda a la vez xd).

-A ver…..-dice akinari Destroyer y lee siguen con la cara triste mientras Dash tien una sonrisa optimista.

Todos no saben de qué hablar hasta que una chica decide dar un buen tema

--chicos vieron los resultados del examen—dice Shiesta Hirano, que había estado callada toda la plática, es una chica de pelo hasta los hombros de color guinda y ojos ámbar, es normalmente seria cuando no esta hablando pero creo que la chica estaba pensativa ya que este tema le preocupaba y estaba meditando.

Los 3 chicos acienten y Dash pregunta

-porque que pasó?-.

Shiesta cruza los brazos y cierra los ojos y habla en un tono serio

-vieron los resultados de sus demás compañeros?-

- Yo la verdad no, solo me preocupaba por mi-- contesta Akinari

- Somos genins como sane pronto nos darán nuestros equipos y necesitamos ver los resultados de los demás ninjas ya que unos de ellos nos tocaran en nuestro equipo.- dice shiesta

-- AHH ya comprendo necesitamos ver qué tipos de ninjas hay en nuestra generación para poder ver nuestros puntos débiles y mejorar-- se une destroyer a la conversacion.

--Ahh si es cierto si vemos los resultados ..-- dice Dash

-Sera como una forma de motivarnos a ser mejores.-- termina Lee.

-- Bueno yo vi algunos resultados-- dice shiesta .

Los chicos suplicantes dicen:

- En serio dinos!!-

Shiesta sonríe y dice

- Yo saque 95 en la prueba teórica y 90 en la prueba practica -.

- me ganaste yo saque 80 en la práctica y 75 en la teórica - dice Destroyer en tono triste

-Yo saque 85 en la práctica y 80 en la teórica.- dice Lee

yo saque 87 y 90 -- dice Dash

Shiesta los ve y les dice

- lo se vi sus resultados .-- dice Shiesta con un tono de sarcasmo

-- queríamos presumir.-- dicen al unisono los chicos

- de hasta el momento de los resultaos que vi el que mas me sorprendió fue de nuestra amiga Reiko.--dice shiesta

los 4 chicos se sorprenden y le dicen

--REIKO?... porque?--

- me intriga que ella saco 100 en el examen teórico y en el practico lo reprobó varias ocasiones y hasta el final saco la mínima aprobatoria 65.-- dice shiesta

-- ahora que lo dices para su edad es muy joven para ser Genin.-- dice destroyer llevandose la mano a la barbilla

--sabemos muy poco de ella.-- dice dash

-- Bueno cuál es tu punto Shiesta.--dice akinari

-- Que debemos mejorar, me intriga que alguien que saco 100 en el teórico no fue capaz de pasar el práctico, es muy extraño, es ilogico pero a la ves muy misterioso, en fin así como ella hay varios de nuestros compañeros que son casos muy extraños si no mantenemos la guardia en alto no vaya a ser que nos superen, necesitaremos entrenar al doble-- dice shiesta en tono reprensivo.

-tienes rzon Yo me esforzare al máximo no me dejare vencer por nadie!!-- dice aknari golpeando la mesa

- Soy descendiente del 6to Hokage no puedo dar un mal ejemplo de mi clan-- dice destroyer cn una sonrisa

- El honor de mi familia está en juego no puedo rendirme o deprimirme.-- dice Lee y se levanta de la mesa

-Que diría kimimaro si me viera así no puedo ser una deshonra.-- piensa Dash y les da una sonrisa a ss amigos

-soy de uno de los clanes más poderosos de la aldea del loto (antes llamada la aldea del sonido) no puedo dejarme vencer por nada ni nadie .piensa shiesta y aprieta sus puños

Nota: los chicos están rodeados de una flama están motivados no hay nada que los detenga su inspiración … excepto….

-Listo 5 órdenes de ramen --

LEE; AKINARI y DESTROYER miran con alegria y gritan

--COMIDA!!--.

Reiko les sonrie

-- no olviden que la comida más importante del día para un ninja en crecimiento es el desayuno .-- dice alegremente Shiesta

Reiko les sirve y

-- GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA.-- dicen ls 5 como coro y emepiezan a comer

- bueno chicos me voy a Atender las demás mesas...--

De pronto Reiko tropieza y se cae estrepitosamente tirando mesas y sillas vacias gracias a Dios no habia clientes en estas

- ouch !!-- dice reiko y puso roja com o tomate

-- estas bien--pregunatn Lee , destroyer y Akinari

- Reiko-chan te ayudo .-- dice asustada Dash y trata de levantar a reiko

Shiesta se lleva la mano a la cabeza

- Como demonios pasaste a ser Genin?-- dice shiesta en tono de sorpresa

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**ASI EMPIEZA LA LEYENDA LOS FUTUROS HEROES DE KONOHA, Ellos ESTAN LISTOS….**

**Y USTEDES?**

**Gracias por ver el primer capítulo del fic n.n espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Capitulo 2**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Después del desayuno en ICHIRIAKU Ramen los 5 amigos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares y como a mediodía salieron a los alrededores de la aldea.**

**Vemos caminando a Shiesta por la calle, después de unos minutos llega a una casa de buena vista y al parecer de gente rica, en la entrada hay unos guardias y al verla le dicen.**

**--A dónde vas pequeña-- dice el ninja .**

**--Esto vengo a ver a Dai Uzumaki-- dice la chica seria**

**--lo siento no puedes pasar , en estos momentos Dai saama está muy ocupado no tiene tiempo para distracciones--.**

**--Pero tengo que verlo—dice Shiesta y trata de pasar**

**El guardia le agarra el hombro y en ese momento aparece en lugar de Shiesta un tronco**

**--Que!!—dicen los guardias y cuando miran hacia atrás ven a Shiesta corriendo**

**--JEJEJE ADIOSSSSSSS-- dice Shiesta y se desaparece.**

**Cuarto de Dai:**

**--Asi que estabas muy ocupado—dice Shiesta con cara de pocos amigos**

**--Shiesta-san que quieres?—dice Destroyer **

**--Baka yo pensé que estabas entrenado y que encuentro a un ninja durmiendo cuando podría estar mejorando sus técnicas—dice Shiesta muy molesta**

**Destroyer pone una cara de asustado y empieza a arrastrase para salirse de allí**

**--AHH no señor… -- dice Shiesta y lo jala de la ropa**

**--Shiesta que me vas a hacer por favor suéltame a donde me llevas-- dice Destroyer mientras Shiesta lo arrastra por la casa.**

**--Pues Obvio Destroyercito… vamos a entrenar-- dice Shiesta contenta.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo**

**--SENNNA!! Que hiciste mira este tiradero!!—dice Akinari al entrar a su casa y ver un desorden de papeles recortados y muchas más cosas .**

**--NIII chan –dice la niña y le entrega algo a su hermano.**

**--SENNA?.. esto..gracias que esto—dice Akinari mientras abre un paquetito**

**-- te hice una bufanda-- dice SEnna muy contenta.**

**La bufanda era bonita pero era demasiado larga se ve que Senna a sus escasos 7 años no sabe lo que la medición pero Akinari la abraza **

**--Gracias hermanita.. y sabes una cosa..—dice Akinari.**

**--Que?—dice Senna**

**Akinari agarra su banda de ninja le quita el protector de metal y se lo pene a la bufanda de su hermana**

**--Asi me vere mejor dice el hermano y se pone la bufanda en el cuello mostrando la insignia de konoha.**

**--Hermano graciasssss-- dice Senna**

**De pronto llega la mama de Akinari**

**--Akinari que es este tiradero recógelo inmediatamente!!--**

**--pero mama no fui…--**

**--Nada de peros Recógelo!!--**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**CASA DE LOS KORIME:**

**--LEE, ya esta la comida vente-- dice Shiguza Korime la mama de Lee**

**El chico se encuentra entrenando arduamente no para**

**--Mama ahorita no puedo estoy entrenando-- dice Lee mientras golpea un espanta pajaros.**

**--Hijo , debes tomarte las cosas con calma-- dice su mama**

**--Mama, quiero volverme muy fuerte para cuando mi papa llegue vea que soy un gran Genin—dice Lee.**

**--jeje bueno puedes continuar entrenado hijo pero solo 10 minutos mas-- dice Shiguza y se va.**

**--Papa ahora que regreses de tu misión veras lo fuerte que me he hecho— piensa LEE y de pronto el espantapájaros se desarma.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**CASA DE DASH:**

**Dash esta arreglendose , esta preparando sus artefactos ninja y de pronto**

**PAFFFF**

**Tira unos cuantos kunais rápidamente los recoje**

**Y se corta con uno de ellos**

**--AHHHH—dice y se levanta a limpiar la herida.**

**--De verdad como soy distraída… que dira kimimaro si me viera asi….-- de pronto se imagina a kimimaro**

**--Donde puedes estar maestro…..--**

**De pronto ve la hora **

**--Dios quede de ver a Elodie!!-- sale de su cuarto corriendo.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ICHIRIAKU RAMEN:**

**--UFFFF , parece que se vació que bueno al parecer saldré temprano hoy – dice Reiko mientras limpia las mesas, la chica levanta unas cuantas cosas y se las lleva de pronto choca con alguien**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reiko cae al suelo **

**AGHHHH, no puede ser van 2 veces que me pasa lo mismo—dice Reiko sobándose de pronto se acuerda que choco con una persona—Eto discúlpeme se encuentra bien….- -dice la chica y alza la mirada**

**Frente a Ella está tirado un chico que tiene cubierta la cara de ramen**

**--UCHIHA KUN!!1-- dice Reiko Asustada.**

**10 minutos después**

**Vemos a l uchiha lavándose la cara en los baños del restaurante, el chico sale con cara de pocos amigos**

**Reiko esta que no la calienta ni el sol**

**--perdon, perdón, perdón , perdón, PERDON!!—dice Reiko dando chillidos de desesperación.**

**El chico se lleva las manos al bolso y la mira**

**--No te disculpes tanto-- dice en tono de fastidio**

**--perdon.. digo es que no mire por donde pasaba y … dice Reiko**

**--YA, ya paso mejor la próxima vez no seas tan distraída-- Dice el Uchiha.**

**--esta bien, oye Uchiha kun porque viniste-- pregunta Reiko**

**El chico se recarga en la pareed y Reiko se sienta en una silla a lado**

**--Toma, olvidaste esto—dice el uchiha y le entrega una hoja.**

**--Ahh gracias—dice Reiko y toma el papel**

**--Eres demasiado distraída niña si te sigues comportando asi los maestros pensaran que hiciste trampa en el examen—dice el uchiha.**

**--Pero yo no hice trampa!!—replica Reiko.**

**--Lo se porque hasta para copiar eres mala-- dice el Uchiha.**

**Reiko no le hizo nada de gracia eso**

**--Eso no es gracioso Sasuke-- dice Reiko**

**--Lo se no es para que te rias-- dice Sasuke en tono sarcástico.**

**Reiko esta a punto de llorar cuando**

**--Sasuke-kun -- dice un señor**

**--Hay muchacho que milagro que pases a visitarnos—dice ua señora.**

**--OJI-san!! Obasan!!,--dice Reiko sorpendida**

**Sasuke los mira sorprendidos.**

**--Abuela Sasuke solo vino a darme una cosa que deje en la academia, y ya se va--dice Reiko , para evitar l oque iba a venir**

**--Hay Rei-chan niña maleducada, porquen o invitaste a comer a Sasuke-kun ,-- dice Obasan.**

**--Esto, nada mas vino a dejar algo.. pero ya se iba.. verdad sasuke…--dice Reiko buscando calamr a su abuela.**

**--Si.. yo me voy—dice sasuke buscando la salida.**

**--AHHH por dios hijo estas muy flaco y palido como quieres hacer tus misiones en ese estado—dije Ojisan**

**--OBASAN OJISAN!!, --dice Reiko muy apenada al ver la escena**

**--Bueno Sasuke kun quieres quedarte a comer—dice OBASAN**

**Sasuke estaba demasiado apenado pero al final accedió.**

**--Bien, entonces vamos te enseñare unas cosas en l oque Reiko y mi mujer preparan la comida--dice OJISAN y se lleva al Sasuke.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Ya ha pasado más del medio día son como las 4 de la tarde de pronto en el parque de konoha.**

**--Shiesta por favor parémosle siento que me voy a desmayar—dice Destroyer**

**--bueno esta bien, bueno no te muevas te bajare del árbol—dice Shiesta**

**(Destroyer esta colgado de cabeza en un árbol de pronto Shiesta corta la cuerda el Uzumaki cae de boca contra el suelo)**

**Minutos depsues**

**--Shiesta estamos muy lejos del Ichiraku Ramen trajiste algo de comer?—pregunta Destroyer**

**Shiesta saca un paquetito y lo abre**

**--Traje bolitas de arroz (dangos), jeje –dice Shiesta muy contenta **

**Destroyer de mala gana acepta porque tenía mucha hambre**

**Shiesta esta a punto de engullir su tan adorada bolita de arroz cuando ve a Destroyer**

**Jeje este baka se parece tanto a el gran 5 Hokage , pero el 5to era mejor ,no que este… -- piensa Shiesta-- pero debo admitirlo es mono—piensa Shiesta y se le queda viendo un buen rato de pronto Destroyer la mira y sus miradas se cruzan**

**--TAKU!! Se dio cuenta que l o vi ahhhh—piensa Shiesta y se pone roja.**

**-- Oye Shiesta…--dice en tono serio Destroyer.**

**--AHHHH que tonta eres, pero claro tenias que verlo -- piensa desesperadamente Shiesta**

**--Te vas a comer tu bola de arroz?--**

**--Ah?—pregunta Shiesta y al instante se le baja el color**

**--digo que si te vas a comer tu bolita de arroz porque llevas rato papaloteando y no te la comes-- dice Destroyer**

**--Y, solo es eso verdad?—dice Shiesta.**

**-- bueno no, quería ver si me la dabas—dice Destroyer.**

**Shiesta dice**

**--DES…Tro… yer…..--**

**--dime--.**

**PAFFFFFFF**

**Shiesta le da un coscorrón en la cabeza**

**--Tarado, vez como me hiciste reaccionaRRR!"!!-- dice Shiesta enojada**

**--Pero , yo que te hice-dettabayo-- dice con lagrimas.**

**--NADA!!—grita Shiesta**

**--Entonces porque me pegas dettabayo-- dice Destroyer.**

**--Oigan que escándalo se traen!!-- dice una chica**

**Shiesta y Destroyer voltean a ver**

**A la chica se le une Dash**

**--ELODIE!! – dice Shiesta muy contenta.**

**--PRIMA-- dice Destroyer.**

**--que estaban haciendo?—dice la chica inocentemente.**

**--entrenando… --dicen los 2**

**--Alguien dijo entrenado—dice una chica que aparece de las sombras**

**Todos la miran**

**--SAORI!!--.**

**Elodie Uzumaki ( es una chica de pelo rubio largo y un poco rizado es blanca sus ojos son parecidos a los de Destroyer pero más claros como si se hubieran mezclado con una tonalidad mas clara , Destroyer siempre la molesta porque siempre se pone roja de la nada , es una chica muy linda y tierna)**

**Saori( esta chica es muy atractiva, tiene piel morena y pelo azul violáceo extremadamente largo pero se lo peina en 2 trenzas y tiene ojos azul clarito, es una hacía parecida a Shiesta en muchas cosas sol o que no le cuajan como a Shiesta).**

**--UZUMAKI!! Estas entrenado y no invitas-- dice Saoiri **

**--Esto Saori-chan yo no me puse a entrenar Shiesta me obligo Detabayo…..—dice Destroyer**

**-Bueno!! Entonces deja de platicar y entrenemos!!—Dice Shiesta**

**--Dashh, también ven entrenarte con nosotros!!—dice saori**

**--esto no gracias jejej— dice Dash de pronto Saori la arrastra**

**--ELODIE-chan ayudanos!!- dicen Dash y Destroyer mientras son arrastrados por Saori y Shiesta.**

**--Esto espérenme!!—dice Elodie y los sigue.**

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN:**

**El uchicha comio se hecho el rollo mareador de OJI SAAN sobre que los jóvenes están muy desatados , etc .**

**--Señores muchas gracias, esto me tengo que ir a la academia—dice sasuke y se levanta de la mesa – Reiko vienes… --**

**--esto gracias Uchiha kun , pero ire mas tarde tengo que recoger y limpiar l oque queda del restaurante-- dice Reiko amablemente**

**--Como quieras –dice sasuke y se va**

**--Oye.. Re-chan, ya trabajaste l o suficiente nosotros recogemos el resto—dice Ojisan**

**--pero….. Ojisan-- dice Reiko**

**--tu también tienes que ir a la academia además si te vas sola me preocuparía, anda ve a alcanzar a sasuke-- dice Obasan**

**--Eto.. está bien, los veo en la noche .. y no hagan nada yo regresando limpio—dice Reiko y se hecha a correr.**

**--Sasuke!!-- dice Reiko y se acerca al Uchiha este la espera.**

**Empiezan a caminar no se dicen nada en un buen de tiempo**

**Reiko rompe el silencio**

**--Esto perdón a veces mis abuelos son muy consentidores, perdón por que te hicieron quedarte jeje—dice Reiko**

**El uchiha no contesta nada en unos minutos**

**Reiko se queda callada u n buen rato igual de pronto **

**--Sabes, a pesar de que ha pasado 80 años la gente no consigue perdonar lo que hizo mi bisabuelo, hay gente que lo ha olvidado pero otros me ven como si fuera el diablo en persona-- dice sasuke en tono serio**

**Reiko se queda callada**

**--Esos ancianos, son muy buenas personas, son de las pocas personas quen o me miran con desprecio.. y son a las pocas personas que me agradan--**

**--sabes, lo que haya hecho tu bisabuelo quedo en le pasado, además no por ser de su sangre quiere decir que vas a ser asi—dice Reiko Tratandolo de animar.**

**El chico la mira fríamente, Sasuke no se parecía tanto a su bisabuelo bueno físicamente era una copia exacta pero era mas sociable aunque casi siempre les daban sus arranques malumorados y generalmente era muy serio.**

**Los chicos caminaron un rato mas hasta llegar a la academia, no había nadie de pronto Sasuke se alejo de Reiko y Reiko se quedo sola al poco rato llegaron Destroyer , shiesta, ELODIE, DASH , Saori y LEE.**

**Akinari llego con su hermana y mama**

**--NI CHAN, verdad que serás un gran ninja.. y verdad que no habrá nadie más poderoso que tu y verdad que serás muy famosos y verdad que serás el más guapo y verdad….—dice Senna**

**--si no te preocupes soy muy poderoso—dice Akinari para animar a su hermana**

**--pero promesa—dice la chica**

**--si esta bien, bueno ya me tengo que ir—dice Akinari y se despide de su familia.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**ACADEMIA NINJA:**

**Cuando entran todos hay un gran pelotón de genins viendo unas listas**

**Todos se dirigen a ver excepto Shiesta**

**--que pasa?—dice Shiesta tratando de ver**

**--Esto Shiesta-chan o quieres ver enserio….-dice LEE**

**--si ,si lo ves o no l oves es lo mismo.. –dice Dash.**

**--DEJENME VER!!—dice Shiesta**

**De pronto Shiesta ve la lista**

**MENCION HONORIFICA:**

**2do mejor examen:**

**Shiesta Hirano**

**PRImer lugar**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

**--Shiesta … lo siento esto clámate.. –dice elodie**

**Todos están aterrorizados **

**--UCHIHAAAAAAAAAAA-- dice Shiesta y entra al salón dando pisotones de furia**

**Sasuke estaba sentado sin que nadie lo molestara**

**--Que quieres?—dice entono de fastidio al ver a Shiesta.**

**--NADA!!—dice enfadada.**

**Shiesta se sienta atrás del Uchiha con cara de odio.**

**Le siguen Dash y Elodie.**

**Saori ve al Uchiha solo y se sienta**

**El uchiha le hecha una mirada rápida y después mira hacia el frente.**

**Destroyer, Akinari y LEE se sientan en de otro lado **

**--Reiko!! Ven—dice Destroyer y Reiko llega y se sienta con ellos**

**--como están chicos?—dice Reiko con una sonrisa.**

**--muy bien gracias—dice Destroyer y LEE.**

**-- yo estoy bien pero Shiesta no—dice Akinari**

**--que paso?--.**

**Destroyer y Lee van a responder hasta que ven la m irada asesina de Shiesta.**

**--esto mejor que te diga ella jejeje-- dicen los 3 con una gotita**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**De pronto entra un maestro y les dice—buenas tardes jóvenes genins, bien como les dije la semana pasada el día de hoy les asignaremos su equipo y su jounin--.**

**Todos los chicos miran impacientes**

**--Bien empecemos--.**

**CONTINUARA:**

**Jeje bien este es el 2do capitulo muahah conocimos a nuevos personajes muahahah y están por aparecer mas el próximo capitulo será sobre lso ninjas de la arena,**

**Bueno graicas por sus reviews y me gustaría mucho que me dijeran en su review que personajes de hasta ahorita les caen bien etc jejeje también para resolver sus dudas aquí estoy jejej.**


	3. Listos aqui llega Nozomi Naara

**Vemos un desierto un muy lejano y caluroso desierto y en ese lugar está sentada una chica leyendo una nota:**

_ORDEN DE RESTRICCION:_

_Por medio de la presente se le informa a la Genin Nozomi del clan Naara, que tiene prohibido entrar a la aldea de la hoja (Konoha) o estar a menos de 3 kilómetros a la redonda cerca de la aldea, no es un ninja exiliado pero no podrá ejercer su papel de Genin en la aldea Konoha, hasta que cambie de rango a rango chuunin, mientras tanto le ruego a usted Kazekage que la ponga al tanto de los preparativos del examen chuunin y perdón por las molestias:_

_Atentamente:_

_8vo Hokage._

_La__** chica cerro de mala gana la carta la guardo en su bolso, se levanto y dijo:**_

_**---que problemático----. Miro hacia el frente – bien Ya llegue ---.**_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Capitulo 3:**

**CUIDADO!!! LLEGAN LOS NINJAS DE LA ARENA**

**Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Nozomi Naara (chica alta bastante atractiva pelo negro corto arriba de los hombros y ojos azules, perteneciente al clan Naara, su bisabuelo querido falleció hace unos 6 meses ella lo quería mucho ya que tenían mucho en común n.n)**

**La chica esta caminando por la aldea oculta de la arena **

**--Dios, en este lugar solo hay desierto y mas desierto =.=--- piensa la chica y le llega a la mente**

**Algo:**

**--Eso me pasa por enojar a la 8tava--- .**

**FLASH BACK:**

**OFICINA DEL HOKAGE!!!!!**

**--- ES EL COLMO NAARA!!!—dice la 8tava golpeando la mesa**

**-TODO TU EQUIPO YA ES CHUUNIN INCLUSO YA ESTAN PREPARANDOSE PARA SER JOUNIN Y TU SIGUES SIENDO GENIN!!!!!—DICE LA HOKAGE MUY FURIOSA.**

**Nozomi sol ola miraba con cara de pereza**

**---Y BIEN CUAL ES TU DEFENSA?—dice la Hokage**

**=.= -- La verdad me da flojera, al cabo no necesito el titulo de de chuunin ya que supero ese rango, deberías pasarme a jounin en automático--- dice Nozomi poniéndose las manos en la cintura**

**La Hokage frunció el entrecejo**

**SABES PERFECTAMENTE LAS REGLAS, PARA SER CHUUNIN NECESITAS ESTAR EN EL EXAMEN Y MAS PASARLO, TU SIENDO TAN FUERTE SIEMPRE TE RINDES--- dice la Hokage.**

**--bueno eso lo hago porque siempre me dan oponentes muy mediocres y quiero que me den un reto—dice Nozomi.**

**-- SABES NOZOMI ESTO ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCA TE ME VAS DE LA ALDEA DE LA ARENA DODNE SERA LA SEDE DE LSO SIGUIENTES EXAMENES CHUNNIN Y TE VAS AL EQUIPO DE TUS PRIMOS Y PRESENTARAS EL EXAMEN! Y NO VUELAVAS HASTA APROBARLO!!!--- dice la Hokage.**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK:**

**--Dios esa anciana es muy problemática mi bisabuelo tenia la razón n todas las mujeres son problemáticas--- dice Nozomi y se mete a un restaurante a comer.**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**Después de comer la chica fue a la oficina del Kazekage**

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Como ya el Hokage había anunciado al Kazekage sobre la llegada de Nozomi, unos ninjas la llevaron hasta la oficina

**OFICINA DEL KAZEKAGE:**

**Nozomi entro hizo reverencia al Kazekage **

--Así que eres Naara Nozomi, te estaba esperando---dijo el Kazekage sin quitar su mirada de Nozomi hizo una seña para que se acercara

Nozomi dijo

--Kazekage la 8tava me pido que le entregara esto—dijo Nozomi y le entrego una carta

El Kazekage la abrió y la leyó y dijo

--Ya veo…-hizo una pausa y tomo un halcón que estaba en una jaula y escribió un mensaje el halcón salió de la ventana y se fue.

Unos minutos después aparecieron 4 ninjas

--AHH llegaron pronto--- dijo El Kazekage—Nozomi, déjame presentarlos, --dijo el Kazekage

Nozomi los vio eran 2 chicos y dos chicas claro que la más grande debería ser el Jounin a cargo

---El es Gaara y Kisho--- dijo el Kazekage (Gaara era su primo era obvio era igualito a su tío bisabuelo el hermano de su bisabuela era una copia exacta ese muchacho era mono) (por otro lado ese chico Kisho era pelirrojo igual que Gaara solo que más claro y sus ojos eran carmesís tenía una mirada fría igual que Gaara)

--Bueno, creo que es la primera vez que se ven bueno ellos son tus primos---dijo el Kazekage

--MMM entonces si Gaara es bisnieto del primer Gaara Kisho es hijo del bisabuelo kankuro—pensó Nozomi.

--Bueno y ellas es Kiyoko Riku --- (esa chica era bonita tenía el pelo color magenta del mismo color tenía el pelo largo suelto y tenia flequillo y dos mechones cortos al frente,) Kiyoko hizo una reverencia a Nozomi

--bueno y ella es Sakumo Riku,--(Era una mujer bastante atractiva aunque tenía un aire de frialdad tenía el pelo corto a desnivel de color violáceo y sus ojos eran iguales a los de Kiyoko, era obvio que esas dos eran hermanas además Sakumo tenía su cara cubierta bueno solo la boca)

---Bien equipo kagami de la arena la señorita Nozomi será un ninja de refuerzo y será un miembro más del equipo además será de las que participe en el examen chuunin en el que nuestra aldea será la sede así que espero que para ese entonces se leven bien—dijo el Kazekage

--HAI KAZEKAGE SAAMA—dicen todos

--Bien, a parte de esta noticia, les hable también para darles una misión y además esta misión les será útil para conocerse n.n—dice el Kazekage

El Kazekage se rio y les dijo – Bien hemos tenido quejas por parte de los agricultores de la que se han visto una especie de gusanos, pero estos gusanos no son cualquiera miden más de 4 metros de altura y destrozan todo a su paso desde cosechas hasta carritos ambulantes, cabe mencionar que atacan a los comerciantes de otras aldeas y debemos erradicarlos ya que este problema afectara la economía de nuestra aldea así como el comercio externo con otras aldeas—dice el Kazekage

--Lo haremos enseguida—dijo Sakumo-sensei

--bien me alegro Sakumo sensei por favor lleve a su nuevo miembro a la misión y no regresen hasta que los gusanos hayan sido exterminados—dijo el Kazekage.

--HAII---

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**USTED ESTA DEJANDO LA ALDEA OCULTA DE LA ARENA BUEN VIAJE….**

El equipo estaba en el desierto no había nada solo desierto

Sakumo sensei dijo

--Bien, Nozomi chan esta es tu primer misión con nosotros espero que te acoples bien a nuestra forma de trabajo ya que si no lo haces te costara la vida—dijo la sensei en tono serio

--Si está bien –dijo Nozomi con cara de flojera—siempre dicen eso para que te esfuerces mas … que problemático —pensó Nozomi.

Empezaron a caminar por el desierto hasta que Gaara sintió algo

--Que pasa Gaara?-pregunto Sakumo sensei

El chico se quedo callado y bajo su cuerpo al suelo

---…. Hay huellas de esas criaturas …--dijo Gaara

Sakumo vio las huellas de pronto Nozomi dijo Algo

--Gaara… ya te diste cuenta verdad?---

Gaara se levanto y miro a su prima

---Kiyoko, no te alejes de nosotros—dijo Sakumo a la chica

----..La arena al caminar se siente muy blanda …--- dice Nozomi

--Parece que estas criaturas no son cualquier clase de animal.. incluso tiene razonamiento—dice Gaara.

---Hemos caído en su trampa—dice Sakumo sensei

---en cualquier momento saldrán---dice Gaara

--Gaara!! Sensei!1 que esperamos mejor hay que hacerlos salir—dice Nozomi

---Tenemos que llegar hasta el nido de esta criaturas—dice Kiosho

---Si—dice Kiyoko

---Con Gara y su control de la arena podemos matar a los que están aquí, pero no llegaríamos hasta la madriguera—dice Sakumo

--Una vez encontrando la madriguera puedo destruirla de un solo ataque---dice Gaara

--Tendremos que hacer un plan—Dice Nozomi

--Niña, será mejor que lo hagas pronto porque al parecer ellos no lo van a esperar—dice Kyosho

--Que?—dice Nozomi

De pronto la Arena se empezó a mover y de ella salieron varios gusanos

Todos saltaron para esquivar el ataque sorpresa excepto Sakumo

De pronto un gusano de esos abrió su boca y absorbió a Sakumo sensei

---SAKUMO SENSEI!!!!—dice Nozomi

--Detente!!—dice Gaara

Kyoshio y Kiyoko estaban junto con Gaara protegiéndolo

De pronto el gusano que devoró a Sakumo se levanto para atacar aal os demás se paro y

---Tecnica de empalamiento amatista!!!!!!!!!--- el gusano fue atravesando desde adentro por estacas de piedra amatista

----regla número 1 no te comas a tu presa viva—dice Sakumo sensei saliendo del monstruo sin un rasguño

--SAkumo sensei—dijeron Kiyoko y Nozomi

---Kyoshio, puedes tomar un espécimen vivo--- dice Sakumo

---Hare l o que pueda—dice en tono frio Kyoshio

---Kiyoko protege a Kyoshio mientras Nozomi y yo acabamos con estos desgraciados!!!—dice Sakumo

--Si ..Onee..sensei—dice Kiyoko

--Sensei pero y Gaara?—dice Nozomi

--JA no te preocupes estas cosas solo son molesta no harán gran cosa, bueno vamos muéstrame tus técnicas Naara!!—dice Sakumo mientras corre a despanzurrar mas gusanos.

Gaara estaba parado sin hacer nada mientras observaba la pelea

Sakumo activo un Jutsu

--elemento tierra!!! Técnica Espada Amatista!!!—su brazo se rodeo de una cpa de amatista hasta la punta de su mano y se puso como una espada.

--Sakumo sensei usa los minerales de la tierra a su alrededor con la energía de su chakra para crear esa piedra preciosa--- pensó Nozomi mientras Sakumo sensei cortaba y desmembraba

--bien no me quedare atrás—pensó Nozomi mientras de atrás le salían 3 gusanos ella saco un pergamino rápidamente y convoco un abanico gigantesco

---** Ninpou Kamaitachi!!!!!!--- Nozomi a**banica y salen varias ráfagas de viento , despedazando a los gusanos.

Pasados unos minutos , el desierto se lleno de cuerpos desmembrados

--Bien… parece que acabamos con los que estaban por…. Esta.. zona..—dijo Sakumo sensei jadeando.

Nozomi también estaba muy cansada

--Sakumo sensei Kioshio lo logro—dijo Kiyoko

---Genial!! —dijo Sakumo y camino hacia donde estaba su alumno.

--Kioshio tiene un jutsu en el cual puede ejercer control mental, claro que en estos momentos solo lo puede hacer con animales y puede activarlo y desactivarlo a su gusto---- dijo Kiyoko.

---eso está bien y con eso podremos rastrear donde esta la guarida de estas cosas—dijo Sakumo

--bien después entrara Gaara en la segunda parte del plan—dijo Nozomi

--Debo admitirlo Naara eres una genio—dijo Sakumo dando le unas palmadas en la espalda a Nozomi

-bueno Gaara puedes usar tu daisan no me (tercer ojo) y lo colocas en el gusano para poder ver el camino—dice Nozomi a su primo

--QUE!!—Dice el pelirojo --- poner mi ojo en eso!!!!—dijo Gaara mirando el gusano con asco

--bueno primito yo hice algo eso te pasa por quedarte viendo y sin hacer nada—dijo Nozomi con una risita picara.

Gaara frunció el entrecejo y puso su ojo tercer ojo en el gusano

--Bien, después de esto atacaremos en la noche—dice Sakumo sensei

--QUE?!!!!—interrumpe Nozomi---Seria mejor atacar antes mejor dicho ahorita!!!!—replica Nozomi

Sakumo sensei cambia su expresión a una más severa

--Bueno Nozomi, necesitamos que Gaara anote la ruta a seguir y planear una estrategia, seria una completa estupidez hacer l o que dices—dice Sakumo sensei

---..Pero..---dice Nozomi

---NADA!!.. vámonos nos veremos en la noche—dice Sakumo .

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Flashback :**

**---Shikamaru.. que vas hacer?.....----Dijo Temari a Shikamaru**

**Estaban en el salón principal de la casa hablando toda la familia**

**----Shikamaru… quien heredara el clan Naara ahora?--- dijo Ino que estaba sentada al lado de su esposo.**

**El líder del clan Naara a pesar de ser viejo todavía tenia el porte de joven y un poco la actitud de siempre**

**---Ustedes las mujeres se complican las cosas fácilmente--- dijo el Naara.**

**---OYE NAARA si estoy aquí es porque estoy preocupada de nuestra situación---dijo Temari alzando la voz.**

**---Shikamaru… tanto temari como yo queremos saber tu decisión respecto a nuestros herederos—dijo Ino tocando la mano de su esposo.**

**Shikamaru cruzo los brazos y dijo**

**--- Itsuki … es mi nieto pero debido a que es hijo de mi hija y se caso con el hijo de Sai el entrenamiento correspondiente a el seria las técnicas de Sai y las de mi hija como la heredera del clan Yamanoaka—dijo Shikamaru.**

**Temari se quedo callada**

**Ino solo miraba a su esposo esperando la respuesta**

**---Ahora mi única heredera es Nozomi….---dijo shikamaru.**

**Los padres de Nozomi con trabajo la tuvieron y fue imposible que le dieran un varon al clan Naara.**

**A la Vez Temari anciaba tener una heredera de sus técnicas después de todo Nozomi también era su bisnieta y no se diga de INO.**

**--Shimamaru… aunque Temari y yo queremos que Nozomi aprenda nuestras técnicas .. no queremos presionarla a que aprenda las 3 diferentes –dijo Ino .**

**---Mujer… ella tiene la sangre Naara por supuesto que podrá—dijo Shikamaru.**

**Ino y Temari vieron a Shikamaru anonado**

**El Naara sonrio **

**---Bien asunto cerrado.. cosas tan simples y ustedes se complican demasiado---.**

**Ino sonrio y abrazo a su esposo casi asficiandolo**

**---ay ¡!!te ves tan lindo cuando haces esos comentarios – n.n**

**=.=**

**---Quién diría que ustedes 2 terminarian juntos—dijo Temari con una risita pícara.**

**--Seh—dijo Shikamaru .**

**--No toleras lo problemático pero a ustedes los Naara les gustan asi las mujeres ----dijo riéndose Temari **

**Ino se rio y se fue con Temari.**

**Shikamaru se quedo pensativo un rato y lo único que lo interumpio de sus pensamientos fue una niña que entraba a ese cuarto.**

**--OJI-san---dijo la Nozomi (que en ese entonces tenia como 5 años).**

**--Nozomi chan—dijo shikamaru muy alegre ---ven y abraza a tu abuelo-- .**

**La niña solto l oque cargaba y abrazo al Naara.**

**---Bien… empecemos la partida ---- dijo Shikamaru.**

**El Naara y la Naarita acomodaron sus fichas de Shogi y empezaron a jugar.**

**Fin del Flashback:**

falta poco para que el sol se oculte el equipo de la arena y Nozomi tuvioeron su reunión .

La reunión se termino y vemos que Nozomi se va aparte de su equipo.

Nozomi ha salido de la aldea y se encuentra a las afueras del bosque.

---Si ellos no me quieren escuchar lo haré a mi manera—penso nozomi mientras bajaba una colina y llegaba hasta una cueva.

Nozomi prende una linterna para ver en la oscuridad y empieza a caminar.

De pronto donde estaba caminando Nozomi se colapsa

--AHHHHHHHH----

´´Abuelo…..´´

Continuara………….

--


End file.
